Dark&Light'S, Wave&Wing'S
by dragonqueenc
Summary: O.K. PEP'S! 2 my new Oc's! Will Codi ever see them agian?All Teams What Will s.k Do With Them? And Why Do I Ask ? In Summerys? R&R, No Flames! PLEASE REVIEW!Changed TITLE!
1. The begining

Me: 2 my new OC's!

O.K! I THINK EVERYONE NEEDS A BREAK FROM EACH OTHER! Chiro screamed over the arguing

I agree with Chiro! So that's why I'm going away to a place you will never find me, I will come back when we all are supposed to come back. Codi announced

They all went to there rooms to pack and leave.

Codi left to the Savage lands!

She set up at the Alchemist's Lab; she found an old bed room to set up her cloths and stuff. She set up her lab and other equipment in well…..the lab of course! This includes her sky blue Radio/C.D. player. She started working on 4 things at a time! She finally finished the things that she was making's circuitry and Data base; she just had to wake it up! She put in a little charger thing at the back of there heads. There was the noise that sounds like when you wake up a robot; In fact she did wake up 4 robots! (Robot monkeys! Of Course!)

The first one was a White robot with a Blue heart on her stomach, blue on the tip of her tail, A Yang symbol (white) Necklace with a very small unnoticeable sign in the middle It was a wolf head, (You really cant see it unless you stare at it for a while and very hard) Mystical blue eyes, & Blue angle wings.

The second one was a black monkey it had the same exact things as the first monkey except in stead of a yang necklace it had a yin necklace (black) with the same small symbol, and Creamy chocolate brown eyes, he looked a little creepy if you looked hard. (No heart on stomach! But a blue flame!)

The 3rd (white monkey) one looked like the first one except its details were red not blue, & its yang necklace had a tiger not a wolf (Blue eyes!, Heart on stomach!)

The last one looked like the second one except its details (Red not Blue!) as were the same as the 3rd one, but it had a Yang necklace (Yes with the same symbol!) (Same yes same eyes as the 2nd one! Flame on stomach!)

"I am your creator Codi Griffin, You (1st monkey) are Light Wing, You (2nd monkey) are Dark Wing, You (3rd monkey) are Light Wave, & you (4th Monkey) are Dark Wave! You all have powers; Light Wing is Water, Dark Wing is Fire, Light Wave is Earth, & Dark Wave is Wind.

"Why did you make us?" Dark Wing asked

"Because you all have a special purpose, but you have to find out your self." Codi awnsered

5 weeks later

Codi was working on other Robot Monkeys with The first 4 watching her work. They were about to hit the sacks when BAM! A giant bang was heard and formless appeared and the 4 creations where at the creators side, because she was out cold by the explosion that made her fly in to the wall!

The started using there powers to help protect there creator; It backfired as the odds against them started to grow and crowed them, they where knocked out cold with the formless caring them, but one stayed behind to put in a video tape that showed a fake scene that the 4 monkeys died!

Codi finally came around and watched the tape that lied, and showed that the 4 monkeys died. She was so angry that she pushed her limit in the training, to where she passed out from pushing to hard.

She woke up the next day and started to work on the other monkeys to help save the universe! She finished them up (To many to name, so just look at my profile!) She made a giant robot that looked like the one off of the Hitch Hikers Guide to the Galaxy (If you haven't seen it, it looked like a big ball, with little support things (Ok I can't describe It!)) They loaded the ship up and stetted off, they did many thing in one month, but it was time 4 Codi to go so she left Saturn in charge!

Me: One Shoteo!!!!!

All: (Glares)

Me: FINE!!!!!!

All: R&R! PPl's! & No Flames!

Gwen: PWEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Return!

(Codi's P.O.V)

I'm back! I yelled

Hey! She's BACK! I heard Sammy yell

I got a warm greeting, I of coarse was the last person to arrive, I had a hard time saying good bye to my Team, And getting Uranus of my leg.

We all had to tell about or trip, were we went, what we did, and if we saw the others there.

It turns out that only me and Brian didn't go to Kinoma-6

The others had the same idea and all went to the same place!

Brian went to Welana-10, he stayed in a hut alone peacefully caching up with his peaceful side

It was my turn, I couldn't tell them, were I went, what I did, and about it!

I lied.

"I went to turfoy-12, and peacefully meditated in a deserted garden."

It worked

The stupid alarm went off at that exact moment I finished

"Battle stations!" Chiro screamed

I heard a voice say "I hate my life" I swear it sounded like Dark Wing!

I turned around, no one was there

We went out side to find Cole, and formless everywhere!

I got on my hover board and attacked, I was being chased into space!

I pushed my foot deeper in the little hole in the front, and a bubble thing incased me in side.

I flew toward space and I lost him! Unfortunately I lost him at the other side of the Galaxy.

I got shot from behind and blacked out, but before I completely did I saw a familiar ship blow up the purser.

I woke up in a med bay that looked familiar, but not the Super Robots

I walked out of the room and in to the darkened hallway.

I heard voices and stalked toward them

"I can't believe she got shot 5 minuets away from us!" I know that voice!

"She was probably losing him!" An angry voice argued….Wait a minuet! That voice its Saturn's!

I walked in and said "Well Saturn you are correct!"

They looked at me and smiled, except the one that was arguing with Saturn; Mars!

He looked at me then smirked "You can't stay out of trouble for five minuets can you?" He asked

"No I can't!" I said sarcastically

He smirked again

Remind you of anyone?

"Ohh come on Marr-Marr!" Earth said

"Don't ever call me that!" He said angrily

"Well I can always pound you in the training room!" Earth said cheerfully

Mars hid behind me for protection

Remind You Of ANNYYONE?

I think I'll settle in, you know worry my team, Disappear for a while, maybe even make the cover of the newspaper!" I joked

I went to settle in and by the time I was done it was time for dinner

I ate then went to sleep

I woke up, changed, and then I started brushing my teeth

I sensed someone behind me and I looked in my mirror, and saw my missing monkeys!

"Hello Codi!" Said Dark Wing in a deep, dark, cruel tone

I screamed

I felt some thing hard hit me in the back of the head, and I blacked out

I woke up in the S.K's dungeon

"I've got to get out of here!" I said to no one in particular

Then I remembered my secret project I worked on in my lab after creating the Plant Team

"I hope there O.K" I whispered

I then remembered that they were hit with a blue flash of light and disappeared

Then Formless took me to the throne room

Me: O.K! Who are the ones she's talking about?

Dark Wing: I despise You!

Light Wing: I want to show S.K a piece of my mind!

Dark Wing: You couldn't hurt a fly!

Light Wing: (comes from behind and hits him with a skillet) you were saying?

Dark Wing: This…Changes….Nothing!

Codi: (Sigh) I can't believe I created this to clueless robot monkeys!

Me: Actually you made three! Or five if you look at it in a way


	3. THE END!

(Normal P.O.V)

The formless dragged poor Codi in the throne room was, and her worst nightmare

"Welcome Codi to my humble abode" S.K Taunted

"What do you want?" Codi asked in disgust

"Revenge!"

"Not surprising!"

"You wana bet?"

"Yeah!"

SLAM!

They looked towered the door were Light Wing (L.Wing) stepped through

"Sorry my lord"

"L.Wing?" Codi asked in disbelief

"Yes my naïve creator"

"I thought you all were dead"

"Well were living and breathing!"

"B-but t-the tape!"

"That tape was a diverging, so we could make sure you made the Planet Team, and those pathetic three Robot Monkeys!" S.K. Shouted at her in his dark, cold, cruel voice

"What did you do with them?!?!" Codi screamed her voice had rage in it

"I made there pathetic life's miserable!" He yelled back "Light Wave! (L.Wave) take this pathetic human back to her cell and lock her up!"

"Yes my lord!" L.Wave said in sure fright

They we're walking down the hall when Codi decided to talk

"L.Wave you can fight this! I know you can!"

"What the lord tells me to do I do it!"

"I didn't want to do this but!"

Codi kicked her out cold. She dragged her in to a room and open her helmet.

(5 minuets later)

She shut the helmet and pushed the activate button

"What……What happened? Is all L.Wave could say before Codi pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"I've missed you!" Codi whispered

"Missed you too!" she said back

"O.K we need to get the other three out of there trance!"

"O.K.!...How do we do that?"

"I…have no idea!"

"Improvise?"

"Improvise!"

They headed back to the throne room

_IlovethispartIlovethispartIlovethispart!_

"Where is she?" Saturn asked frustrated

"I'm sure she's fine" Said a calm Venus

"HEY! I SOMETHING!" Shouted Mars

He held up a skillet with a dent that looked like Codi's head

"This is bad!" Mercury exclaimed

"I found something too!" Pluto shouted

She held up a S.K. mask

"This is REALY bad!" Earth worried

"Set course en route to The Cathedral of Bones!" Saturn said

_noireallylikethispartnoireallylikethispart!_

"Were did Codi go!" Asked a worried Sammy

"I don't know! I wasn't watching her!" John yelled

"Please don't yell I need to concentrate!" Brian said

"Sorry"

"O.K.! I think that Bone Head would have taken her to the Cathedral Duhh!" Sprx said

"Let's go!" Nova said

_noreallyilikethispartforrealthistimei'mseriuse!_

Codi and L.Wave ran in the throne room and found that they were still there

"I see you found a way to get her back?" S.K asked

"You're darn right I did!" Codi said

"Well D.Wing, L.Wing, D.Wave (Dark Wave) ATTACKE!!!!

Codi whispered some thing in L.Wave's ear; she smiled wickedly

"Ohh yeah! I like that plan!"

"Let's go!

They kicked and squirmed and punched

Until they caught L.Wave

She gave the puppy dog look

It was working!

"I feel good again!" They all said

"The Puppy Dog look can win over every thing!" L.Wave and Codi screamed

D.Wing went over to S.K and gave him the fight of a life time

"Good job D.Wing!" Codi congratulated

"Thanks!"

BAM! BAM!

The walls broke to reveal the hyper force and the Planet Team!

"You're a little too late on this on guys!" Codi said

"Who on Shuggazoom are they?" They all said

Codi told them the story minuses the three monkeys that are missing

After a while of visiting the Planet Team left

"Are ya'll going to stay?" Codi asked the four quite monkeys

"If they want us to" they replied

"Sure!"

Me: The End!

Saturn: So U gona tall them about the three monkeys?

Me: in another story!

D.Wing/Wave L.Wing/Wave: R&R! & NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!


End file.
